


Infuriating

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt on the Kink-Meme:</p><p>M!Hawke wanking off to the thought fucking Fenris.</p><p>+15 Friendship for:<br/>- Fenris in Hawke's imagination is really loving and sweet<br/>- Hawke is dominating<br/>- They've only just met :'D (Okay, not JUST met, like a week or 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriating

Finding privacy at Gamlen's house was difficult so Hawke was surprised and pleased one day when he returned home to find the house empty. His mother had left a note that she was going to the market and then having afternoon tea with a friend. Gamlen was on the day shift at the docks and from past experience, Gamlen usually never came straight home afterwards, but spent time in the Rose or the Hanged Man. Carver had gone to the Blooming Rose just before Hawke came home and he would probably spend an hour or two there. Hawke grinned to himself. Having the house to himself for a change was not something he was going to waste.

He headed to the bedroom he and Carver shared and dragged a chair under the handle, just in case someone came back early. Hawke certainly didn't want anyone to catch him. For the past two weeks Hawke had been in a state of near constant arousal, sometimes he was so hard that he was sure a gust of wind would have made him come in his breeches.

And the main reason for his constant horniness was down to one man. Well, one elf really. Fenris was the most handsome, most infuriating person he'd ever met. Hawke just couldn't get him out of his head. They'd been on a few jobs together after they helped Fenris that first night. Hawke's heart thudded in his chest as he remembered their first meeting: Fenris sauntering down the steps as if he owned them, his body slim and lithe, but muscled too from all his warrior training. And when Fenris spoke for the first time, Hawke's cock hardened instantly in his smallclothes. He'd never had such a visceral reaction to anyone before. It had been lust at first sight and the desire for the elf had never abated. Not even when Fenris ranted about how bad mages were.

Hawke sat down on the bottom bunk and tugged off his boots, smiling. If he got Fenris alone, he could show him how _bad_ Hawke wanted to be. He left his stockings on, for Gamlen's house was cold and his feet were never warm. Hawke scooted up the bed, resting his back against the pillows and headboard and set his mind to remembering earlier that day.

They'd gone out to the Wounded Coast to hunt down some of the mercenaries who had killed Sebastian's family. It didn't take long for the mercenaries to be dealt with, but it was what happened afterwards that had Hawke wishing for some time alone with his hand. Something metallic glinted on the sand beside one of the mercenaries. Fenris had bent down to retrieve it and Hawke was rewarded with a glimpse of the most wonderful arse he had ever seen. Fenris' leggings were stretched tight over his arse and thighs and Hawke ached to run his hands over those two perfect buttocks. Two delicious, peach-halves that begged to be touched, caressed, _squeezed_ and _fucked_.

On the bed, Hawke moaned and pulled his shirt out of his breeches. He slid his hand underneath his shirt, skimming his sides, before wandering up to play and tug on his nipples. Today he didn't need to rush, didn't need to be quiet and he was determined to make the most of it. His nipples had always been sensitive and Hawke always spent as much time on them as he did on his cock. Sometimes he wondered if he could come from just that stimulation alone, but had always gone for his cock before he could complete the experiment.

He closed his eyes to better realise his fantasy: Fenris, lying flat on Hawke's bed, naked and spread-eagled, his green eyes hungry as he waited for Hawke to fuck him into the mattress. Hawke groaned again and shifted on the bed. Oh, yes, that was good. More than good. His cock was tenting the front of his breeches and he could feel precome slide down his shaft.

"On your hands and knees," Hawke growled out loud.

Fenris would glance up at him from beneath lowered lashes, a blush staining his cheeks. "No, I want to see you. I need to see you. Face to face."

"Yes," Hawke said to the empty room. He sat up straighter for a bit and tugged his shirt off, then untied the laces of his breeches and shimmied out of them, before tossing both of them on the floor. Naked but for his stockings, Hawke lay down and began to tease his nipples once more.

His cock and balls were aching, but he wanted to see how long he could go without touching his cock. In his mind's eye, he could see Fenris naked, lyrium markings covering all his exposed skin and gifting his skin with a pale blue light. Did he even have those markings everywhere? Maybe they were just on his arms and face? Hawke shook his head, no, he'd seen them on the soles of Fenris' feet and the lines seemed to trail beneath his clothes. So, for this fantasy, yes, the markings were _everywhere_.

"Fenris!" Hawke gasped to the empty room, as his fantasy hand caressed Fenris' skin and gripped Fenris' lyrium-lined cock. Would Hawke's magic react with the lyrium? How would that feel? Would it be painful for either of them? Or would it be bliss for both of them? Hawke could almost feel Fenris' skin, could almost taste his sweat, smell his arousal, hear his ragged moans as he begged Hawke to fuck him.

"Hawke! In me! In me!" Fenris would plead and Hawke would give him a wicked grin, before lowering his mouth and smoothing it over Fenris' cock. Hawke pushed two fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue to better realise the fantasy. He moaned around his fingers, his hips jerking into empty air. Precome was dripping from his cock to land on his abdomen and he hissed in pleasure. Hawke gave one last lick to his hand and knew he could no longer keep teasing himself. He was desperate to come now, more than desperate.

Hawke knelt up on the bed, his legs spread wide as he grabbed his cock in a spit-slick fist. "Fuck!" he moaned, the pressure on his cock such a relief to his throbbing cock. He imagined Fenris almost in his lap, Fenris fucking himself on Hawke's cock. They would share open-mouthed kisses, soft and sweet at first, getting more and more erratic as they both sought the peak together. There would be nips and bites to lips and tongues. "Yes, Fenris, yes!" Hawke cried as his hands increased their tempo on his cock.

Soon, much too soon, he felt the tell-tale tingles in his lower belly and the base of his cock that preceded his orgasm. "Fuck! Oh, fuckit! Fenris! Fenris!" Hawke wailed as the climax tore through him with the force of a hurricane. His whole body bucked on the bed, his fingers squeezing every last ounce of pleasure from his cock. Ropes of come erupted from the tip of his cock, some even landing on his chin he'd shot so fast and so far. He kept going, kept tugging on his cock until it felt as if he'd drained his entire body of liquid. It had never felt like that before.

His whole body trembled with aftershocks and he knelt on the bed in a bit of a daze for a while. Hawke licked his fingers clean and smiled to himself, like a kitten at a bowl of cream. He had to find time to do this more often. Or maybe the infuriating elf would be amenable to something shared? Hawke laughed out loud. Fantasies were all well and good, but he realised that nothing would ever come of it. Fenris hated mages and Hawke was a mage. He had to be satisfied with the fantasy.

*

In a dilapidated Hightown Mansion, a green-eyed elf awoke from a very pleasant, and very disturbing dream. His clothes were soiled with his emission. Fenris grimaced. It had been a while since he'd had a wet dream. And in truth, he'd never had one that had felt so real before. And Fenris knew exactly whose fault it was. That infuriating human, Hawke.

Fenris resolved to keep a close eye on the mage. And on his delicious arse.

The End


End file.
